


Pick Up My Pieces P4

by riversong_sam



Series: Pick Up My Pieces [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 343Parings: Jared x ReaderWarnings:  angstA/N: THIS IS FICTION. I LOVE JARED AND HIS FAM. NO HATE TOWARDS THEM EVER. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Pick Up My Pieces P4

“(Y/N) who’s Michael?”  
Time stopped as your world came crashing down around you again. You couldn’t even answer Jared’s question as sobs wracked your body. He wasn’t supposed to know, no one was.  
Jared pulled you into his arms, “Shh (Y/N) its alright I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me.”   
You hugged him tighter as you sobbed into his chest. He was always so wonderful to you. For the first time in a long time you could see yourself moving on. You could see moving on with Jared and it scared the hell out of you.  
Once you had calmed down enough you pulled away from him wiping you eyes, “I’m sorry Jared.”  
“It’s alright (Y/N). If anything I should be sorry. If I would have known asking that would have made you like this I would have never.”  
“Jared it isn’t your fault. I tend to be overly emotional over that subject.”  
“I’m still sorry.”   
You saw the hurt in his eyes and you knew he was upset because you were.  
Taking a deep breath you started, “Michael he was”   
Jared cut you off “(Y/N) you don’t have to tell me.”  
“No please Jared let me. I need, no I want you to know. Its been three years it shouldn’t be as fresh as it is but I cant help it. Michael was my husband. Wed been together almost seven years. He was killed in a car crash and I broke. He was my rock, my everything.”   
You sniffled looking at your hands, “He shouldn’t even have gone out that night but it was my fault. I was craving fries and mint ice cream, neither of which we had in the house. It was a huge storm that night, the roads were slick and the other driver couldn’t stop hit him head on.” You choked back a sob as Jared took your hands.  
“He died on impact and I lost our baby a week later at his funeral.” You were back to openly crying again.   
“It’s my fault. I killed him and our baby.”


End file.
